mightypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shop
You can enter the shop by clicking the building in your kingdom or the down-left button (Summon) in the main screen of the game: In the shop you have two different parts: The summon packs for heroes and the resources you can buy. Heroes packs You can summon heroes from a Friends pack, a Demigods pack, a Gods of War pack, or a special pack. Friend packs In a Friend pack, you have a small chance to get heroes, a high probability of getting heroes and the rest will be heroes. Friends pack prices vary depending on your maximum league attained, so does the amount of heroes you get from them. Friends packs are purchased with Friendship Tokens given by people on your Friends list. Friends packs cost 150 Friendship Tokens, 1300 for a 10x summons. Demigods packs Demigods packs is one of the most common ways to obtain cards. The cost of a pack is 149 , and if you continue buying, you will get the second pack for 139 and the third one for 129 . Demigods packs have a small chance to get a hero (1 out of 8 or 10 times more or less), a reasonable chance to get heroes and, in the worst case, you will get heroes. You can buy a x10 pack for 1299 (if you do so, you save some depending on the way you buy these kinds of packs) with a guaranteed chance to obtain a card. A 10x purchase consolidates the Gold awarded into a single chest. The cost of another x10 pack is also reduced as when buying single packs. You get a free Demigods pack every seven days. PROTIP: If you plan to buy less than a 10x purchase of Demigods packs, its useful to wait to open the first one gifted, and continue buying in a row, so you get the optimum discount. Gods of War packs Gods of War packs are only available for VIP 7 players or above. They have more and better cards (only and ). They cost 4999 , 2nd 4749 , 3rd 4499 . Cards will increase with your max reached League. There will be 5 Cards (epic or better) and some Gold. There will be at least 2 Legendary Cards. If you are lucky, there are more legendary cards.. Special packs Sometimes there are special offers, similar to Demigods packs as they have the same price and options to buy x10 with the same discount, but focused on a certain topic. If at least one x10 packs are bought in a row you are guaranteed a . Currently the following packs have been offered: *Order packs, only with heroes *Nature packs, only with heroes *Chaos packs, only with heroes *Heroes packs, only with heroes *Valkyries packs, only with heroes *Ranged packs, with heroes only *Fighters packs, with heroes only orders_summon.png|Order Pack nature_summon.png|Nature pack Chaos packs.png|Chaos Packs fighters_summon.png|Fighters Pack heroes_summon.png|Heroes Pack Resources You also can buy resources or even on the right side of the Shop: *You can get or for Turf Wars using . *You can buy or Event Resources using real money.